A Day at the Beach
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: The school goes to the beach after an Attack in SK  Dimitri never died    Full SUmmary inside Please Read R
1. Chapter 1

**A Day (Night) at the beach.**

**Summary: The school takes a trip to the beach. After SK but Dimitri never turned. (Only Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie know about Rose and Dimitri)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**RPOV**

"Rose" Lissa banged on my door excitedly.

"What?" I yelled from my bed. I was tired and still half asleep, I didn't feel like getting up.

"Let me in! I have to tell you something!" She said.

"It is open!" I said lifting my head from the pillow a little bit.

Lissa opened the door, and jumped on my bed.

"UGH! What do you want! How are you so energized in the morning?" I asked her.

"Its two in the afternoon Roza" I heard Dimitri say from the door.

"It feel's like two in the morning" I said groggily.

"Rose the school is taking a trip to the beach!" Lissa shouted.

"Really?" I asked.

"YES! Get packed we leave in ten minutes!" She said getting off my bed.

"What if I don't want to go?" I asked.

"I'll pack for you and Dimitri will carry you!" Lissa told me.

I smirked at Dimitri.

"I wouldn't mind the second part." I said.

"Get Ready!" Lissa said getting impatient.

I got up, and realised I was only in boxers and a sports bra.

"Rose, aren't those mi-" Dimitri started I cut him off.

"Yes. Yes they are" I smiled at him, Dimitri just shook his head.

Lissa giggled.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my red Bikini , then came out.

"How's this Liss?" I asked.

"Great now put some clothes on and we can go!" She said.

I put on my sweat pants and a baggy T-Shirt and we were off.

Everyone was taking a separate van with two or three Guardians.

Apparently Adrian, had decided he was going also, so I anded up sitting in between him and Dimitri.

Lissa, Christian and Stan sat in the Middle. Of all guardian's to put in this van they pick STAN ALTO! What the hell is wrong with theses people.

Then Eddie sat in front, while Alberta drove.

So the only one in this Van that didn't know about me and Dimitri was Stan.

His will be great.

I mean Kirova said we shouldn't tell a lot of people until Graduation but I mean Lissa could compulse him to not tell anyone.

"Guy's I feel fricken claustrophobic back here" I said.

"Rose you have ton's of room" Lissa said.

"No I don't. All I can smell is alcohol" I smirked at Adrian.

"Shut Up Rose" Adrian said.

"Adrian we talked about this" Lissa warned.

"I swear only one" he said.

"Pack?" I asked.

"Roza" Dimitri warned me.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind" He shook his head.

I stretched my neck so I could kiss his lips.

He gratefully returned that kiss, I heard Stan gasp.

I chuckled against Dimitri's lips.

"Alto, I bet you never saw that one coming" I said, leaning against my Russian god.

"I'm telling Kirova" Stan said.

"Already DONE!" I said smirking.

"She was okay with it?" He asked.

"As long as we don't tell anyone before Graduation" I said.

Christian laughed.

"Well ya blew that" He said.

"yeah I know. Alto if you tell anyone. I will personally come after you" I warned him.

"Threat or Promise?" Stan said.

Dimitri Growled and Stan backed off saying something along the lines of.. Yes I wont tell nobody oh my gosh I was just kidding.. Eww.

I laughed.

When we finally got to the beach I had to unlatch myself from Dimitri because of the stupid people rules.

I mean I was eighteen so why did it madder?

We got to our preferred spot and lied out our blanket and such.

"Belikov" I heard someone say, Dimitri and I both turned heads to see my _MOTHER!_ Standing there.

"Yes Guardian Hathaway?" Dimitri said standing up.

"Guardian Petrov would like to talk to you" Mom said.

Dimitri ran off, to go talk to Alberta.

"Why are you here?" I asked my mom.

"Because they needed more guardian's for an outing like this." Mom said.

"Yay!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"I'm needed over that way goodbye everyone" She waved and walked off.

I looked down and realised I was still in my sweats.

"Okay so is there like some where I can go? Or do I just strip down right here?" I smirked at Adrian.

"Strip down right here." He laughed.

"it's a good thing I have my suit on underneath isn't it?" I asked .

I pulled off my shirt and pants, just leaving my bathing suit on.

Adrian and Eddie gapped at me. Hell even Christian did until Lissa slapped him.

Dimitri came up behind me. "Cover yourself up, I don't like the look's the male Guardians are giving you" He whispered in my ear.

"As my Mentor or as My Jealous Boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Does it really madder?" He asked me.

"No Probably not" I said.

He said something in Russian that didn't sound to nice.

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

We were standing really close to each other now.

"Nothing Roza" He said.

I took one step closer and our bodies were touching now.

"Tell me" I whined , I was supper mad now.

"I swore in Russian" he said like it was no big deal.

"HA! Remember what we agreed to?" I asked him.

"Yes" he said grudgingly.

"What was it?" I asked enjoying this.

" The next time I swore in Russian I would teach you how to say what I said" He told me.

'Exactly" We sat down on the blanket. I Looked around and everyone was starring at us.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Take a picture! It lasts a whole of a hell lot longer!" I yelled at them. Everyone went back doing their own thing.

For the next half hour Dimitri taught me how to say 'God Damn It' In Russian. Life's good.

"I wanna go swimming!" I whined to the group.

"Then GO!" Lissa gestured to the water.

"Somebody has to go with me" I said.

"C'mon Rose I'll go" Lissa said. Everyone fallowed us into the water after that. But Dimitri sat down and read a book.

"I don't think so mister!" I scolded Dimitri using all my strength to pull him up from the ground.

'Rose I was reading" He said to me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know. But you are supposed to be having fun! You are coming swimming." I told him, pulling him toward the beach.

"But Roza." He said.

"Don't But Roza me. You are getting ur ass in that water" I told him.

And with that we were all in the water having fun.

At one point we decided to play some sort of foot ball along the beach.

Me, Adrian and Eddie were on a team, leaving Lissa, Chris, and Adrian.

I started feeling tired, so I hopped up on Dimitri's back and he started running. By Now I knew Everyone was watching our little football game.

Me and Dimitri and Eddie ended up winning our game, and all the people watching cheered for us.

**End Chapter one.**

**Review.**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**Thank u soooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing : (**_

_RPOV_

_I went, to go get a drink at one of the many shacks along the beach._

_I was kind of cold so I had thrown on my cover up, I only had the one that went around my waist._

_I kindly asked the bartender for a virgin strawberry dackerry._

_Then the trouble started._

_Two guy's came up and ordered drinks._

"_Hey babe." One of them said to me._

"_Hi." I said trying to come off as not interested because I knew these guys were gonna piss me off._

"_So, you single?" The other asked me._

"_No." I said to him._

_These guy's were older Dhampir's. But I don't think they were with the school._

"_That's to bad." The other one said putting his arm around me._

"_Get Off ME!" I said sternly._

"_What if We don't want to?" The other one asked._

"_Ohh, you just wait for it." I smirked, Silently hoping Dimitri or Adrian or someone was making his way over here._

"_For what?" They asked._

_Now the other one had his hand on my hip, I was really uncomfortable._

"_Get off of her." I heard Eddie say._

_They looked at him and laughed._

_Dimitri came up behind him, towering over the guys._

"_NOW!" Dimitri growled._

_They backed away._

_Adrian was now walking up, with them. He looked kinda drunk. Greaaat._

"_Whats a goin onnnn people?" He said._

_WTF?_

"_These assholes are making a move on me." I told him._

"_Honestly, do they not know?" He asked slurring every word._

"_They know." I stated._

"_You assholes…" Adrian went on a rant for about half an hour on politness, and how they are ass holes._

_It was pretty fun, cuz he's drunk._

_I stayed by Dimitri's side the rest of the day._

_To most people it might look like I was still hurt from those guy's so I stayed with my mentor. But to people that knew…. that's a dif story._

_We sat down for a bit then I noticed people going tubing._

"_Dimitri I wanna go!" I said pointing to the boats. I sounded like I was two._

"_Okay, lets go . Go get you're friends they can come to." He said going to get boat key's. Damn that man was smart._

_I grabbed Lissa, Eddie, Adrian and Christian._

_We all piled onto the boat, Me and Lissa got into the tube._

_Eddie was driving, so he went supper fast and damn the waves were bad today._

_Me and Liss, flew into the air. Lissa swore at Eddie a couple times._

"_SLOW DOWN!" I yelled._

_Then I heard Adrian faintly say._

"_They want to go faster Eddie!" he said._

_And sure enough, Me and Lissa ended up flying out of the tube._

_I cam up a second later but I couldn't find Lissa._

_I dove down to find her caught in seaweed._

_I brang her to the surfus and She was coughing up water._

"_OH MY GOSH! Lissa are you okay?" Eddie asked._

"_Ohh Bite ME!" She said._

'_Adrian said you guys wanted to go faster." Eddie defended._

"_We said SLOW DOWN!" I yelled at him._

"_Okay okay. Lets go get Lissa to lay down for a bit and relax." Dimitri said._

_So we went back to the beach and I walked around with Dimitri for a bit._

_We went to the part of the beach where nobody normaly goes._

_So we started holding hands._

"_Dimitri, I wish Grad wasn't so far away." I sighed, leaning my head on his arm._

"_Its only in a week." I squeezed my hand._

"_That still seems to far." I said._

"_I know, but after that everything should get better." he said to me._

_I stopped walking._

'_What do you mean things will get better?" I almost yelled at him._

"_We wont have to hide." he told me._

"_yes I know and for that fact I am so Happy!" I said real enthusiasm filling my voice._

"_Then whats wrong Roza?" Dimitri asked._

"_I don't want to lose my friends. And I know for a fact people will not accept us." I said to him._

"_Rose you will always's have you're friends. Who cares what people think of us. As long as we are happy." he reassured me._

"_Okay. I'm overreacting." I said._

_We started walking again._

_Dimitri stopped this time._

_But he leaned down to kiss me this time._

_I kissed back, and we deepend the kiss._

_Then we heard a gasp._

_We both stopped Kissing and looked over to see my mother standing there shocked._

"_Mom , I can explain." I said holding my hands towards her calmly._

"_EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! Rosemarie HATHAWAY!" She yelled at me._

_Alberta was on her way over now._

_**REVIEW IF U LOVEED IT…. AND ME (L)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter I have a really bad headache and a million pounds of homework ….**

"What's wrong?" Alberta asked jogging the rest of the way over.

"What's wrong!" My mother was loosing her mind. "Relax and let us explain!" I said a little panicked. 'Guardian Hathaway." My mother cut him off.

"Just Shut up." She said pinching the bridge of her nose, and shaking her head.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I yelled at her.

"Guardian Belikov is this why you didn't go guard Miss. Ozera?" Mom asked him.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"You should have took that option." She scolded him. That hit a nerve.

"HOW DARE YOU! HE SHOULD NOT HAVE GONE WITH THAT BITCH !" I yelled.

"Roza. Don't." Dimitri said. I looked at him astonished. "You.. But I…she.." I said pointing at my mom, I had so much to say.

"I know." He said, hugging me.

"Let go of her!" Mom said.

Dimitri held me tighter.

"Guardian Hathaway. We tried staying apart and it wasn't working. Rose is eighteen and free to choose who and what she wants. Just please accept us." Dimitri said.

I turned around and looked at her with pleading eye's, refusing to let go of Dimitri.

"I swear on my Life Dimitri if you ever hurt her ever! Things will go bad for you!" Mom said.

"Don't even have to worry about it." Dimitri promised.

"Better not. Now I know graduation is in a couple day's but please! Try and Keep it secret!" Mom said.

"If not?" I asked.

"Rose." Alberta warned.

"Fine. I can try." I said.

"Same." Dimitri said.

"I guess that's all we can ask." Mom said.

They walked away.

I turned to Dimitri.

"You do know how much I love you don't you?" I asked. I could feel the sand now burning between my toes.

"As do I you." He said kissing me one last time before we headed back to the beach.

I ran to see my friends.

Mia was getting frustrated with her phone.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"NO SERVICE!" She yelled frustrated.

I laughed at her.

"Guy's I'm gonna tan now." I stated.

"Naked?" Adrian asked hope written all over his face.

"No. You ass." I threw my hat at him.

Everyone laughed, I layed down and just relaxed.

"Guy's!" I mumbled into my towel.

"What?" Eddie asked annoyed.

"Someone needs to rub sunscreen on my back I burn!" I said to them.

"I-" I cut off whoever was about to speak.

'NOT! ADRIAN!" I said sternly.

"Chris you do it." Lissa said.

"NO! I'm gonna get Rose germs." He shuddered.

"Ohh Bite ME!" I said.

"Is that an offer?" He asked me.

"Liss!" I whined.

Someone started rubbing the lotion on my back.

I was about to get up to see who it was but whoever it was bent down to my ear.

"Shh, Roza its just me. And let me say you are so soft." He said in my ear just a whisper.

I gasped but layyed back down anyway.

His hands felt so good on my back…. Hmm.

I turned over so he could rubb it on my stomach.

"No Roza, people are already looking this way." He said.

"Let them look." I said tired of waiting.

I kissed him right on spot. I heard people gasp and start talking, I could see some flashes from cameras.

I looked over at everyone, staring at us in disbelief.

"I heard she was a slut." I heard someone whisper.

"WHO SAID THAT!" I yelled, really pissed. Everyone pointed at a new guardian.

I walked up to him.

"YOU! Don't know me! You never knew me! But YOU! You are an Ass." I said punching him in the face.

"That's against all rules!" A Moroi yelled.

"NO ITS NOT! I'm eighteen now!" I yelled.

"STRIGOI!"

_**REVIEW~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4!**

**Final Chapter.**

**And that is it for this story no sequal.**

**I own nothing. Thank you for the reviews.**

"STRIGOI!" Some kid yelled.

"WHERE?" I asked fetching my stake.

"What do you mean? We a playing Strigoi versus hunter, there is no strigoi." a Little girl said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked.

"MOMMAA! She swore!" The little girl tattled.

I went and stood beside Dimitri.

"Look I am happy ofr you both, but what about Princess?" Stan said coming up to us.

"Rose and Eddie will be my guardians." Lissa cam up and said.

"We have it all planned out." Dimitri said.

"You better." Alberta said.

So people kept asking our story, and we kept telling it, and that's how our day went on.

I finally decided, I was tired and layed down to fall asleep.

I woke up in my bed.

I realised it. I just had one of the best dreams ever.

**REVIEW!.**


End file.
